legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Masters of Stupidity
The Masters of Stupidity (formerly known as Brett Keane's posse) are an unholy alliance of YouTubers affiliated with Brett Keane. They do not refer to themselves by this name, but it is the Drunken Peasants' term to refer to them as a whole. Members come and go frequently because of the backstabbing nature of Keane. Current Members Brett Keane Main Article: Brett Keane The leader of Master of Stupidity, he's only able to keep friends for about a week(same amount of time until he returns after claiming to leave youtube forever) before they find out about his deceitful behavior. He used to be a member of the YouTube atheist community, but was cast out after his shady tactics were uncovered. G Man Main Article: G Man The most well known Master of Stupidity and by far the most interesting and reasonable, although admittedly that's not saying too much. He is most well known for his ability to drop a sick beat in addition to his infamous debate "skills." He gets into a dispute with Keane every five minutes, but they are currently back on good terms. CheDubs Main Article: CheDubs CheDubs is Brett Keane's personal salad tosser. CheDubs provides oral sexual favors to Brett Keane in return for the position as Keane's sidekick. CheDubs is essentially a yes man to Keane and has no real personality. Strangely enough, CheDubs seems to be the only person Brett hasn't turned on. This probably means the two of them are in a gay love affair that Dorn doesn't know about. ShannyIsMe Main Article: ShannyIsMe ShannyIsMe (Real name Shannon Dornbush) is a Kenyanist, Christian Creationist and God-fearing schizophrenic delusional bitch that also happens to be a close friend of G Man. She also believes the moon does not exist but it is in fact a light source. TrueEmpiricism Main Article: TrueEmpiricism TrueEmpiricism (real name: Fornicates with Buffalo) is a creationist retard who thinks he knows what he is talking about and boy, does he do plenty of that. He deems himself an expert on science (not making this shit up, his Twitter profile says "DNA expert") despite having zero qualifications and zero understanding of it. He violates pretty much everything that the Bible says about hubris and being a cunt. He pronounces "attributes" wrong as a noun only because he is Native American. RanCam Main Article: RanCam Campbell RanCam Campbell is a psychopath, Canadian, and possible schizophrenic that makes claims so ridiculous that he has to be part of the IRA. He is mad about the Illuminati. Ran Campbell is a mountain for God and will be a witness to the judgement of all " Reprobates as mentioned in the book of Romans chapter 1 vs 28 Please be advised Ran is what is holding back the wrath of God, but not for much longer. He has taken all of his videos down from his YouTube channel for some reason. Jenny McDermott Main Article: Jenny McDermott Jenny McDermott is the latest addition to Keane's posse and the only known member to be an atheist (or "secular humanist"). Their friendship was spawned by a mutual dislike of the Drunken Peasants and YouTube atheists in general. It's makes perfect sense that these two would join forces due to their similarities; both being DMCA-abusers, liars, failed atheist YouTubers, perpetual victims, talentless hacks, drama whores and rather unpleasant to look at. She got into her first conflict with Keane under a week of becoming his friend, the story of which was covered on DP. Brett has never the less made videos about Jenny. Former Members GalaxyDreams Main Article: GalaxyDreams GalaxyDreams is an ex-Christian and a friend of G Man. She appeared on the "Religion debate". She evenutally was convinced by the arguments of the Drunken Peasants and became an atheist in May of 2014. G Man was angry at her decision and has predicted that Galaxy Dreams will come back to Christ soon, which has yet to happen in well over a year. McKenzie Heritage Main Article: McKenzie Heritage McKenzie Heritage appeared on the 100th Episode Special as G Man's second minion. She was by far the most sensible of the three, but the most irritatingly boring as well. Also she is the only Christian in the group who accepts established scientific facts like for example biological evolution. She then DMCA'd Butt King and lead to his channel being deleted. The peasants had her on the 106th episode to discuss the issue. Brett Keane accused her of being a secret atheist. NephilimFree Main Article: NephilimFree NephilimFree '('NecrophiliaFree) is a Creationist / pedophillic YouTuber who exposes the evotarded lies of Evilution. He is good friends with G Man and formerly Brett Keane, which eventually brought him into conflict with the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Sex Scandal Category:Theists Category:Guests Category:Males Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Christians Category:YouTubers Category:White People Category:Banned Category:Blacksters Category:Conservatives Category:Creationists Category:Fatties Category:Crazy People Category:Conspiracy Nuts Category:Masters of Stupidity Category:Idiots